


Field Observations

by anthologia



Series: Ornithological Notes on the Gotham-Dwelling Robins [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cuddles, Dick is a police officer again fight me, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fics in the "Ornithological Notes" 'verse.</p>
<p>One: Tim almost, /almost/ regrets having two boyfriends right now, because she unthinkingly doubled the number of people who feel the need to be extra overbearing and smothering when she’s trying to recover in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Observations

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually sitting around in my WIP folder for a while and I finally tacked an ending onto it because I wish I had a Dick and a Jason around to take care of me through my flu. ._.

Tim almost, a _lmost_ regrets having two boyfriends right now, because she unthinkingly doubled the number of people who feel the need to be extra overbearing and smothering when she’s trying to recover in peace. There’s been someone with her at all times since she woke up a couple nights ago and rushed to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach, despite the fact that she’s pointed out she just needs a couple more days to recover, probably, and that, aside from a slight fever, she hasn’t shown any really concerning signs of developing an infection.

Jason’s just threatened to put her on an IV if she can’t keep anything down within the next 24 hours, like the fact that she keeps throwing up is somehow _her fault_. And seeing as how Dick actually _has_ a day job, Jason’s been the one with her the most often, and their time together is quickly turning into a battle of wills. His position is that she needs to stop acting like she’s fine when she’s not, and her position is that he’s being completely, unreasonably over-worried and should stop hovering. It’s a position that Tim clings to despite the fact that he left their place for about thirty minutes and came back to her lying on the bathroom floor. Which. Okay, _looks_ bad, but the tiled floor is cool against her cheek and surprisingly comfortable.

Jason closes his eyes like he’s in pain. “Jesus _Christ_ , Babybird. I told you to _call me_ if you had any trouble.”

“’m fine,” Tim mumbles.

Jason barks out a laugh. “I’d believe that more if you weren’t on the actual fucking floor right now.” Although he sounds pissed off, he lifts her up with gentle hands. “Did you pass out?”

She just barely shakes her head. “Just resting. Too warm.”

“Right.” He sets her back down on the mattress and arranges a few pillows around her, because feverish Tim has a tendency to roll around the bed in her sleep and end up on the floor. A quick glance at the water bottle on the bedside table reveals liquid levels that are pretty much the same as when he left. “You manage to keep anything down?”

Her silence is answer enough. Jason squeezes her hip briefly and sighs. “All right. You’re going on the IV.” That sets off a round of faint grumbling, which he mostly ignores. At least she’s alive enough to pay attention.

 

When Dick comes home, he finds Jason and Tim in the bedroom, Tim curled up on the bed and asleep with an IV running from her arm to a stand next to the bed and Jason playing games on his phone with the sound off. Dick rests a hand on the back of Jason’s neck and steals a kiss before stripping out of his uniform. “Any improvement?”

Jason stretches, joints popping from sitting in the chair too long. “Not really. Still can’t keep anything down; started her on a drip so she doesn’t dehydrate.”

Tim murmurs something incoherent as she wakes up. He grins down at her and strokes her forehead lightly, trying to ignore the unnaturally warm temperature of her skin. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty. How’re you feeling?”

She snorts a little but doesn’t seem to have the inclination (or the energy) to answer beyond that, so he looks back at Jason instead. “If she’s not getting better… Maybe we should ask Leslie for a house call?”

“Don’t need it,” Tim manages to say, and Dick can’t imagine how she thinks that would be even slightly convincing when it’s clearly a struggle just to speak. “Just a bug.”

Dick brushes some of her hair back with his fingers. “Can’t keep going like this, Pretty Bird. You’re going to waste away to nothing, and then where will Jay and I be?”

“Better off,” she mutters, barely loud enough to hear.

He can’t really blame her for being morose when she’s been feeling pretty miserable for the past few days, but that doesn’t mean he can let it slide. “Hey,” he says, sharply. “None of that. Ever.”

She just groans and buries her head into the pillow. Jason finally stands up. “You stay here, I’ll call the Doc.”

“Sure.” Dick gives Jason a thumbs-up before climbing onto the bed next to Tim and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. After a moment, she sighs and resettles so she can lean against him. “You know we want you with us, right? Even when you’re being a pain in our asses. We just want you to be healthy.”

“Now you’re just guilting me,” Tim grumbles, but then she sighs again. “I know. I’m just…” She waves the hand that isn’t attached to an IV vaguely. “…tired.”

He presses a kiss to the side of her head. “Go back to sleep, then. We’ll wake you up when Leslie’s here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
